Field of the Invention
The art of weight lifting has progressed and increased in popularity remarkably over the last few years, and along with this increase in popularity there has been a greater regard for the safety of the people who utilize this machinery. Tradicational leg pressing machinery included a bench upon which a person is disposed and a weight bar disposed overhead in a trackway in such a manner that when the legs of the person using the machine pushed upon the bar, work would be done against the weights in a vertical sense. The problems associated with this type of weight machine for legs includes the fear of using this machine unattended, since an inordinate or excessive amount of weight would cause the person's legs to be folded against their chest, and unable to move from underneath the weights.
In addition, the science of weight lifting has developed to the point where specific machines have been developed to exercise specific muscles in the leg. To this end, the body member to be exercised is constrained so that it can only move in one direction, thereby assuring that the muscle to be developed is worked, and the likelihood of cheating on the weight lifting, by calling other muscles into play, has been minimized.
Accordingly, disclosed herein is a weight lifting machine specifically designed for a leg press exercise in which the specific muscles desired to be developed are worked to the exclusion of every other muscle.
In addition the following detailed specification will provide a teaching wherein a minimum amount of supervision when using the machine is afforded, since the machine is extremely safe to use and provides no hazard to the weight lifter.
Further, disclosed herein is a machine which makes attractive and relatively easy the working of specific leg muscles.